Carefree
by rosiekneal
Summary: an almost quiet day on the ship from Nami's point of view. It's totally a Fluff,with a very slight LuNa


The red haired navigator sat comfortably in her lounge chair, soaking in the welcoming sun. Her eyes were shut tight and a small smile flaunted itself on her face. She couldn't help it though; it was one of those rare moments when everything was quiet. Robin was reading a book beside her, that wasn't anything new. Chopper was below deck testing new medicines. Ussop was making new weapons to throw his enemy off guard. Zoro was sleeping soundly in the corner next to his beloved swords. Sanji was thinking about lunch. Franky was in his room striking poses in his mirror, and Brook was reading a book about skull jokes. Her mind wondered to her favorite Nakama. He being quiet was the oddest thing. He was usually the one that made all hell brake loose. Nami sat up and scanned the deck for her captain. She noticed that he was at the front of the deck sitting on the railing, his feet dangling over the edge. He leaned against the lion head that decorated the front of the ship. She wondered what he was doing. Out of curiosity she got up and walked toward him. He didn't notice her approaching, at least that is what she thought but when she got up close he surprised her.

"What's up Nami?" He asked suddenly. Nami tensed up with surprise, but it quickly vanished. She walked over to stand beside him.

"I was just about to ask you that question." She looked up at his face. A sad smile played at his lips and his black eyes stared out at the sea deep in thought. That was the second surprise today; Luffy wasn't the deep emotional kind of guy. He was carefree and took life in giant leaps not even caring if he fell. That's one of the things she loved about him. Ever since he saved her he slowly won over her heart unintentionally of course.

When he noticed her staring his smile grew to a goofy grin and his eyes seemed to smile just as wide.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked innocently.

"Do you usually think deeply?" Nami teased. Luffy scowled playfully.

"Yes." He answered gruffly. Nami gave him a mild look of shock.

"About what?"

"About how to grab a snack without Sanji noticing." He answered with an ever so serious expression. Nami chuckled, she should have known. Luffy was always carefree that sad look he gave the sea was probably her imagination.

"Ahh, all this talking about food is making me hungry." Luffy declared, and with that his arms stretched to the door that leads to below deck. With toothy grin he shot off. A few seconds later sounds of yelling and fighting came from the kitchen. There goes the quiet moment. Luffy came out backwards while ducking Sanji's kicks.

"Damn it, you greedy glutton stay out of the kitchen till lunch." Sanji shouted out angrily. Luffy turned to the left. After a few steps of dodging Sanji's feet he tripped over Zoro. The swordsman jumped up with an aggravated yell.

"What the hell you love cook, can't I have my peace and quiet?" He shouted ignoring the laughing Luffy who had fallen on the floor.

"Why do you blame me? It was him that tripped over you." Sanji shouted back pointing an accusing finger at Luffy. Zoro looked at Luffy with a raised eyebrow. Luffy stuck out his bottom lip like a child.

"Sanji wouldn't let me have a snack." He whined. Zoro hit him in the head.

"Bastard, do I look like your mother." He said through grated teeth. He then turned away from the pouting captain to the blonde cook.

"And you wimpy chef, don't point…" He was cut off when Sanji's foot flew toward his face. It was quickly blocked by a sword. They stared to fight sword against legs. Equally matched in skill none of there blows landed. Luffy had already lost interest and went to look for Ussop. Nami walked back to her comfortable seat and tried to ignore the two angry men fighting and shouting insults to each other.

"Stupid Ero-cook." Zoro shouted taking a swing at Sanji's stomach with the dull edge of his sword.

"Shut up seaweed head." Sanji's shot back dodging Zoro's attack and throwing another kick.

"Why don't you go redraw your eyebrows?"

"Why don't you stop dying your hair?"

"Why you, this is my natural hair color."

"And this is natural face."Sanji screamed out whiule atempting to trip Zoro. Nami stiffly got up and power walked toward the annoying men. She hit them both in the head.

"Shut up both of you." Nami shouted. Zoro glared at her.

"Bitch." He scoffed under his breath before walking away. Nami glared at his back.

"I'm sorry Nami-swan, how can I make it up to you?" Sanji asked in a sickenly sweet voice. Nami sighed thinking of what to say to get him to go away.

"How about make some lunch?" She asked. He stood up straight and bowed down deeply.

"As you wish." He said. He skipped toward the kitchen. Nami shook her head. She didn't feel like sitting down any more. Might as well take a short shower before lunch. As she walked past the game room she saw Luffy laughing with Ussop and Chopper. She smiled life was good. Her eyes met with Luffy's. She quickly turned her head and walked away.

---------


End file.
